You Remind Me
by aisasami1
Summary: Sarah is having a lousy Valentine's Day. However, a certain king drops hints throughout the day to remind the brunette of his love for her. Can Sarah realize her love for Jareth? Or will she stubbornly reject him again?
1. Part I

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a Labyrinth fanfiction after reading so many great ones over the years. I have been in Labyrinth since my 7th-grade science teacher showed to my class at the end of a school year. Hopefully, I captured the spirit of the movie accurately while adding my own ideas to the mix.

I started to write this story on Valentine's Day this year and recently finished it. I was going to upload it as a one shot. However, it is too large (in my opinion) for that to happen. So, it might be a two or three-shot story.

Apologies for the weird grammar. I am always looking for a beta/editor for my stories. Feel free to message me if you like to be one!

Thanks again and enjoy! :D

* * *

 _"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..."_

Words from a majestic fantasy that had long since been forgotten fell nonchalantly from lips in a whisper inside a cramped and stuffy meeting room.

"What was that, Ms. Williams?" A male voice asked in a rich accent that broke the deep thoughts of a certain freckled, green-eyed daydreamer. Many eyes turned toward the pale, chocolate-haired young woman who had spoken those words.

Shock flashed across the woman's face as she noticed how many eyes were staring at her. She tried to excuse herself from her mindless actions. "Ummm, nothing. Absolutely nothing at all." A small blush crept onto her cheeks from the embarrassment as she apologized.

The man in front of the room frowned with annoyance as he continued on. "If you have any questions, email me them to me anytime. Remember! Don't back down, just keep on selling."

Everyone began to gather their belongings and leave the room after their boss had ended the meeting. The room was full of quiet conversations about plans for lunch and the afternoon and carried on outside as most filed out quickly.

"Sarah, might I have a word with you?" The brunette searched for the question's owner, noticing that it was her boss. A lean male with icy blue eyes, short blonde hair, and an impeccable taste for fashion. It almost reminded Sarah of a certain person who she had met at some point in her life who shared a similar mystique.

Those thoughts disappeared instantly when the middle-aged man closed the main door after the last person left. The tall man turned around, staring at Sarah with his cold yet gorgeous eyes.

"I remember when you came here two years ago. A fresh recruit that had just graduated. Over these few years, I have seen you try your best in this very competitive field at selling beauty products for a commission.

Nevertheless, I have been generous. Maybe _a little_ **too** generous. You haven't had the best sales since you started, and as much as it pains me to say this, I have to let you go Sarah Williams. I need someone who has more experience and who has a knack for sales.

Your position will be terminated in one month's time. I am sorry."

Sarah was in shock. Her mouth was agape as she tried to process the hard news. She hadn't expected this kind of news all of a sudden, especially not on one of the happiest days of the year. At that thought, the brunette sighed deeply as she finished packing her things up slowly. She stood up and clutched onto her work bag, turning around to face her boss. From her lips, she spoke the only words she could think of for this kind of situation: "Thank for the opportunity."

And with that, Sarah walked out. Behind her, she could hear the blonde-haired man say, "Happy Valentines Day, Sarah!"

 _Happy?_ Sarah callously thought as she walked back to her cubicle, _How can anyone be happy when they receive miserable news?_

But, she was truly miserable deep down. When did she start feeling this way? Was it when she graduated from college? Or perhaps, since **that** day? A mark in her lifetime where she experienced adventure and the epiphany of growing up. Whatever it might be, she wasn't truly happy.

She was Sarah Williams, 25 years old and now unemployed. A young woman who grew up a lot and learned many lessons after her victory against a very arrogant ruler of a kingdom full of goblins. Soon after she had returned, Sarah had given up playing make-believe and re-enacting fantasy stories in the park. The woman started to make an effort to understand her family more. She made amends with her step-mother, who she had once perceived as evil once upon a time, and tried to have a genuine relationship with.

The brunette decided to take business courses at a university nearby after high school. She didn't have stellar grades or a pure passion for the subject she was studying. Nevertheless, Sarah graduated with a degree in the field in a reasonable amount of time. She was able to find a commission-based job a little after. It was hard work, but she was able to make enough for a decent living.

Now that she was going to be jobless, she didn't know exactly what was the next step. She was a little glad that her boss let her go as it was for the best. She could take a break for a little while and figure out things out. Like, if she should continue to work in the business sector or try to find her true passion.

Sarah continued to think about her future as she reached her desk. She didn't notice the gifts placed on top of it.

"Hey gal, Happy Valentines' Day!" a high-pitched, accented voice pierced her thoughts. It was annoying enough to cause Sarah to snap out of her trance. She lifted her eyes towards the voice's owner.

"Oh hey, Amanda," the brunette mindlessly murmured as she set her eyes on the lovely bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates in front of her. She turned her eyes upwards to her Brooklyn-based friend. "Do you know who put these here?"

The woman with strawberry blonde hair shrugged, "I don't know, hun. They were here when I got here. Maybe they are from a secret admirer?" Her lips curved upwards in an eager smile while hinting about a mysterious beau in her co-worker's life.

"That isn't possible, I have none. Besides, I am not in the mood for these gifts. Do you want them?"

"Oh come on gal. You are being a spoiled sport. You should at least see who is it from!" Amanda cheered, pointing to the card attached to the chocolates. Sarah just shrugged at the slightly older woman's suggestion. She picked up the card and read what was inside. The message, written in the most beautiful cursive script that she has ever seen, read: 'I move the stars for no one but you'.

"What does it say?" Her co-worker was starting to get on her nerves! The strawberry-blonde was _too_ excited about these gifts. What was more annoying was that she knew who it was from and didn't want it. Why did he have to pop into her life at this moment?

"Oh, it's no one really," Sarah sighed, "You know what, Mans? I am going to get a drink at a bar nearby. It's been a rough day and I need to a couple of drinks to unwind a bit. I pick up these gifts tomorrow. But, for now, they will stay here."

She hastily put on her jacket and rushed out the door with her handbag before Amanda or anyone else could say anything else. This left the older woman to slither up next to Sarah's desk to take a look at the card.

"'I move the stars for no one but you'? Huh. Sounds like a really romantic and poetic admirer to me."

Her eyes sparkled with delight as she watched Sarah disappeared from view. Amanda turned around, walking away from the group of desks. Gradually, she magically faded away from the setting without anyone noticing.


	2. Part II

**Author's Note:** Here is Part II. It's a bit short, just like this author's note!

Thanks for sticking with me on this piece. Enjoy!

* * *

Sarah walked along the streets of New York City while the sun was beginning to set. She breathed in the fresh, crisp winter air as she headed towards her favorite drinking spot. It was a hole-in-the-wall located close to her apartment. The brunette looked straight ahead while not paying attention to her surrounds. Little did she know that strange, little creatures were slowly popping their heads out from various unseen locations to take a peek at this woman.

However, Sarah didn't notice. She kept on walking until she opened the door at her destination. The woman then stepped into a dimly lit room with millions of chairs scattered about. There was an aged pool table in the middle. A small stage with a piano and a used drum set was in the back of the room. Sarah headed towards the bar area that was directly next to the stage. She took a seat on an empty stool.

"Hey, Mike. Just the usual, please. Had a rough day today."

"Ahh, that is too bad," a bald man popped out from below his side of the bar table. He greeted her with a big smile as he continued. "You know what you need, Sarah. You need a pick-me-up like this limited-time drink that I made for Valentines!"

The giddy bartender pushed a small glass filled with pink-colored liquid in front of the woman without hesitation. Sarah peered at the concoction wildly as she listened halfheartedly to Mike's explanation about it.

"I made a special cocktail called "Valentine's Evening". It has a shot of tequila, rum, cherry juice, and a bit of peach juice. Since you are a regular, I will give it to you for free. You should try it!"

Sarah instantly froze when Mike mentioned 'peach juice'. It brought back a flood of memories, fuzzy memories of unfortunate events of long ago...

"Thanks, Mike. However, I am going to pass. Just mentioning peach juice brings back painful memories that I just don't wanna talk about now. Just give me the usual."

The bald bartender became a little heartbroken upon hearing Sarah's words. He wanted her to try his new product to see if it was a masterpiece or not. He didn't want to give up! So, the average height fellow slowly placed the drink in front of the lovely woman, hoping that she would change her mind and take his creation. However, that wasn't the case. The defeated bartender took the cocktail, placed it on a counter behind him, and went on making Sarah's favorite drink.

Music began to flow all over the small ballroom. The tired brunette turned around to see where was the music coming from. She noticed that the poignant tune was coming from the stage area. The young woman squinted her eyes to get a better look at who was playing the music. She realized it was someone unknown, playing under the bright lights glaring above the stage.

She continued to stare as she spoke to the bartender behind her. "Mike, who is this guy? He isn't one of the regulars who come here?"

"I don't know who he is, Sarah. He just came in today and asked if he could play tonight. The funny thing is that he didn't ask for any money. He just had a desire to embrace the ivory keys once more."

Sarah noticed that the mysterious piano player had somewhat a lean body. The rest was unsure because of the vivid illumination. But, Sarah guessed that this stranger probably had wild blonde hair. The performer began his next piece as Sarah continued to ponder at the man's appearance. It was something that was familiar yet hazy to Sarah.

After a short intro, he began to sing:

 _There's such a sad love_

 _Deep in your eyes._

 _A kind of pale jewel_

 _Open and closed_

 _Within your eyes._

 _I'll place the sky Within your eyes._

The lights dimmed down a bit as he sang the slow-tempo tune. More and more about him came into detail. However, his facial features were still unknown as the figure wore a white, porcelain mask. Because of this, Sarah was wondering about the musician's identity more and more.

The brunette kept listening to the gorgeous yet haunting piece. Something about this song left Sarah in a somber state. However, fear suddenly crept in the back of her mind. She didn't know what was the cause of it. All she knew at that particular moment was that she had to leave the bar immediately.

"I am sorry to do this, Mike. Can I take a rain check on that drink? I suddenly don't feel well. Here is the amount for the drink and a tip for the troubles." The brunette laid the money on the counter before her. She then gathered her belongings and started to head towards the exit.

At the same time, the mysterious pianist finishing up playing the haunting number. He turned around to look at the beautiful woman heading out the door. He suddenly faded away, wearing a small smirk on his face.


	3. Part III

**Author's Note:** Here is part three! I was originally going to end at part three but I divided the last part into two parts as it's pretty long. Expect the final part very soon!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sarah reached inside her purse to get out her keys once she reached her apartment building. _What a day!_ she thought, _First, I got fired from my job. And then, a random stranger decided to give me a bouquet of gorgeous red roses. After that, Mike gives me a drink filled with peach juice while a stranger plays a tune that I might have heard somewhere long ago. Today was totally bizarre._

Once the brunette reached the main door of the building, she noticed that there was a shabby beggar wearing a dark trench coat, a hat, and baggy brown pants sitting nearby. He began to speak to her although she didn't make any eye contact to him.

"Would you spare a few pennies for the poor?" he said in a hoarse voice. He then held out a worn soup can towards the young woman. This prompted Sarah to pull out her wallet and place a few dollars in the can. She then proceeded to enter the building. However, she was stopped by a clammy hand that held onto her wrist.

"Just a piece of advice for ya. The way forward is sometimes the way back." He instantly let go of her wrist and stood up, walking away.

This left Sarah confused and dazed as she didn't understand the old man's riddle. After a few moments, the brunette snapped out of her daze and then proceeded to her apartment on the second floor. She pulled out of the apartment key, hoping to finally take a much needed relaxing bath after the numerous events that occurred.

After she opened the door, Sarah was startled at the sight before her. Her apartment was a wreck! Her furniture was broken into pieces, spewed all over the place. Some sort of mud was streaked across her walls and onto the carpets. And finally, numerous white feathers were littered all over the place. Seeing the disaster made Sarah want to pull out every fiber of her hair.

"What the hell happened here?" Sarah screeched. It was loud enough to cause something to stir underneath her now-wrecked coffee table. The brunette noticed and bent down next to it, picking up the pieces to discover that there was a small goblin. It cowered when his brown eyes met angry green ones.

"Pleaz for'give me, Lady," it cried, "Me wan'ted juz to gib you Cupid."

"What or who is Cupid?"

"Cupid iz me pet chick'en. 'Day is Valen'tinez 'Ay, tat is wat Kingy z'aid. Me want'ed to gi'be it to Lady. Might help Lady fall in lob'. Me mean't no harm. For'gibe me?"

"Wait, fall in love with whom?"

The goblin shyly gave her the one-worded answer she didn't want to hear: "Kingy".

That response caused Sarah to put her hands over her face, breathing out angrily at the mention of that guy. Yes, **_that_** guy. Their king.

Sarah went over to the only spot that was still in a decent shape; the window ledge. She bent down and set her elbows on the ledge. She placed her hands on her forehead, fretting about the King of Goblins.

"For crying out loud, what does he want from me? Does he expect for me to fall in love with him?" she shouted in the palms of her hands. The irritated woman suddenly felt that the air was magically changing around her.

"Temper, temper, Sarah," an elegant yet crisp British-accented voice chided.

Sarah froze. _That voice_ , she thought as she slowly turned her head towards the voice's owner. Chocolate brown eyes met with a set of mismatched ones. The brunette gasped when she realized who was next to her.

 _It's him! It's **really** him!_ Sarah mentally screamed. _But, what the hell is he doing here?_

"Cat's got your tongue, precious?" the glorious Goblin King asked as Sarah continue to stare at him. He was the same as before with his hair still pale blonde, sticking out all over. Sarah saw noticed that the King of Goblins was wearing a simple outfit; a billowing white poet outfit with skin-tight black leggings. Sarah couldn't help to notice that his shirt was opened partly at the top that was styled in such a way to showed off the handsome king's bare chest and a medallion that was made from an unknown metal. Her eyes then trailed back to his face where she saw that he still had marks of discoloration around his eyes. The monarch still held a certain type of sternness in his facial features.

"Like what you see, hmm?" Jareth said as he walked towards the only other thing not wrecked in the goblin and chicken fiasco: a brown-colored padded chair. He lazily lounged in it, putting his legs on the arms on one side.

"Oh no no no noooooooo **NO**!" Sarah shrieked, throwing her hands in protest at Jareth's comment. "For you information, I don't like what I see. And, what are you doing here? I didn't call you nor summon for someone to be taken away."

"Oh, precious. I know you like me. As for why I am here, I heard from an anonymous source that today is some sort of love holiday in the Aboveground. What do you call it? Ahhhhh, yes! You mortals call it Valentine's Day. However, a certain someone continuously rejected my "romantic" offers throughout the day..."

Sarah was in shock. "What offers? Wait a minute... Those flowers at my workplace. Did you give them?" The brunette then closed her eyes while rubbing her temples to try to calm down a brewing headache.

A voice suddenly behind her spoke up. "Very much, Sarah. As well as the peach-flavored drink, the pianist crooning that memorable tune, and a disastrous gift of "Cupid" from a goblin. Sorry about that as it failed and caused you to have a now-wrecked apartment."

The woman in question whirled her head to look at the speaker. It was a woman who was almost a carbon copy of Jareth. Well, except that she had softer features and strawberry-blonde hair. Sarah squinted her eyes to get a better look at the new stranger in her apartment and gasped.


	4. Part IV

**Author's Note:** Here is the last part! I want to thank those who have read this story. It's my first time writing a Labyrinth fanfic. I hope I did it right! It was fun writing this story and taking a small break from the huge one (from another series) that I am still working on.

I want to also thank those who have reviewed the story. If you haven't done so yet, please review!

Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

"Amanda! Is that you? What are you doing here? Oh gods, don't tell me that you are related to him!"

"Yes, I am. After all, I am his sister, Sarah. I came here because something had to be done. This slouch was moping around the throne room while pining away. I had to give him the nudge and all the help he needed to win your affections."

Jareth narrowed his eyes, turning his head slowly towards his sister. "I didn't need the help."

His sister fought back. "Oh, yes you did. How else would you win the girl's affections if you just kept to yourself in that unkempt throne room of yours? All depressed and closed off."

The siblings continued to verbally spar with each other while the young brunette woman was starting to suffer from an enormous headache. All she wanted now was to escape from this mayhem. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. So, the brunette finally spoke up a few moments after the sparring started.

"Stop, stop, stop," Sarah briskly commanded as she came between them, "It's sweet that you are trying to help, "Amanda" or whatever your real name is. But, it's not going to work. He is the villain and the one who took my brother from me ten years ago."

Jareth sneered at her accusation. "Well, my pet, what said is said. You wished for the goblins to take him. So, I took him. Everything I did, I did it for you. I haven't moved the stars for anyone but you."

But, Jareth's explanation wasn't good enough for Sarah. She shot back. "You tricked me. You made me eat a drugged peach, try to romance me by distracting me, and try to offer my dreams that were non-existent. I learned to grow up and moved on past the make-believe and fantasy.

If you are finished, I am going to call it a night and head off to bed. Hopefully, I still have a bed to lay in. I want _**you**_ , oh mighty King of Goblins, to leave right away." And with that, the fiery brunette stomped out the room to a bedroom at the end of a small hallway.

Defeated, the Goblin King sunk back into the armchair with a sullen look painted on his face. Glancing at her depressed brother, Jareth's sister was determined to make tonight's wrongs right. She marched towards Sarah's bedroom hoping that she could fix the problem.

The royal princess knocked twice on the bedroom door before entering. What she found inside was the opposite of what she witnessed a few minutes ago. The once stubborn and defiant woman was on her bed, crying heavily. Jareth's sister sat beside Sarah, rubbing the young woman's back to calm her.

"My real name is Cairistiona, by the way. But, that's not important right now. What is important that Jareth truly loves you. You might see him as a villain but that's not really him. He only played that part because he wanted to live up to your fantasy-filled expectations. He took your brother because _**you**_ wanted it. He temporarily entrapped you in that crystal ballroom because it was the only way for him to show his true self. It might sound strange. He also thought that you might find the ballroom setting a bit romantic somehow."

Knowing that Jareth truly loves her made Sarah cry even more. A few moments passed by in silence until Sarah softly spoke up, "But, I belong here. I have a life, a family, and a job that I can't leave behind. Besides, I am a human and he's an immortal Fae. We are just not compatible."

Cairistiona took a hold of Sarah's chin as mismatched eyes bore into bright green ones. "You can still visit your friends and family here in the Aboveground while you come down and live in the Underground. We, Faes, also have ways where a human can live with Fae for eternity. Albeit, it might mean that you might have to take part in a transformation to become Fae. The decision is all yours. Besides, I saw that you were let go from that awful job today. What else is holding you back?"

The Fae released her hold on Sarah's chin. The younger woman then leaned her head towards her chest while exhaling a deep breath. She lifted her head afterward to meet her eyes with Cairistiona's. Sarah chuckled a bit.

"You are right, I guess that I don't really have anything holding me back here. I think I used this fear of Jareth and painted him as a villain for many years to avoid my true feelings for him. I really do love him. However, I just broke his heart. How will he ever forgive me?" Sarah began to cry once more while placing her face into her hands.

Unbeknownst to her was someone who was watching the scene unfold by the doorway. Cairistiona felt a magical presence and looked up. As she recognized who it was, the strawberry-blonde royal moved off the bed to make way for her brother. The blonde Fae bent down in front of Sarah, placing one of his gloved hands on her check.

"Oh precious. I love you too. Please don't cry," he murmured as he solely focused his attention on the crying lady, "Look! I got a gift for you." Jareth removed his hand from Sarah's cheek to summon up a perfectly smooth and round crystal. He held it up to her eyes as Sarah took notice of its gleam.

"It's your dreams..." he whispered, pleading that she would take it.

"Are you sure?"

"What's said is said. I would never lie."

Sarah grabbed a hold of his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss started slow and innocent as Sarah just softly pressed her lips to his. After a few moments passed by, the kiss deepened as Jareth's and Sarah's mouth opened simultaneously to let the King of Goblins savor his love's sweet taste. As the couple continued their kiss, the crystal in Jareth's hand disappeared. The ageless ruler took Sarah in his arms, lifted her up, and spun her around.

The kiss lasted a bit more until the pair needed air. As they finished, Sarah nuzzled Jareth's nose. Her eyes sparkled with delight and she sported a large grin.

"I love you. Now, take us away, my King."

"Say the right words, precious."

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away from here right now."

Jareth softly murmured, "Your wish is granted". He leaned in and kissed Sarah. Three people magically faded away from an ordinary apartment bedroom, leaving traces of glitters behind.


End file.
